Amu's New Love, Power, and Enemy
by Amulet Cool n Spicy
Summary: Amu returns from New York since her parents want to work on the magazine here. Amu experienced new powers while they were gone. She now goes to middle school and keeps a wall between Rima and the others. Whats Amu's new power? Will the others find out?
1. Amu's Back

**Angel: Ohayo Minna-san! I just want to say that this is my very first fanfic and I would like anyone who reads this to review. Even if its good or bad.  
****Amu: Congratulations Angela!  
****Angel: Aragato! Why did you use my nickname, Amu-chan? Anyway the chapters may or may not update for a long time. I will give out a specific date or so.  
****Tadase: Do your best, ok. (Giving me his sparkling smile)  
****Angel: So kawaii! Thanks you guys. I feel better. Anyway, this story will take many chapters, so beware. Oh, and Tadase..  
****Tadase: Nani?  
****Angel: I may put some Amuto parts in the story.  
****Tadase: Character Change- I will not let that cat go anywhere near Amu! Never! Hahahahaha!  
****Amu: (Blush) T-tadase-kun  
****Ran: Yay! I love what's going to happen to me! (Jumping around)  
****Miki: You mean whats going to happen to ALL of us, right Ran?  
****Ran: Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Gomen nasai.  
****Suu: Its okay, desu~  
****Angel: Anyway, Rima!  
****Rima looks up: Nani?  
****Angel: Do the disclaimer, please.  
****Rima: Ok, Amulet Anime does not own Shugo Chara or anything else in this story.  
****Angel: Aragato! Now on to the story!**

* * *

Amu POV-

Hinamori Amu woke up with a loud noise screaming in her ear.

"Amu! Wake Up!" said Ran.

"You just got back from New York for 3 years from your parent's own magazine and your starting 9th grade in middle school!" said Miki.

"Correction, we're all starting middle school, desu~" said Suu, while packing up her sister's and herself's things.

"She's right, Amu. Now hurry up or all of us are going to be late!" said Dia, calmly.

"Ok, ok. But you guys need to change in to uniforms, too." Amu said while changing.

The girls went into their dollhouse, into their room's closet, and pulled out their Miki designed Seiyo Middle School Uniforms. Within a few minutes, Ran and her sisters were done, they looked at their uniforms throught the mirror to make sure they got everything. Black shirt, check. White shirt, check. Purple tie and Skirt, check.

"Good, everyone changed. Now lets go, its...," Amu stopped and looked at her clock,

"Its only 6 a.m! Why did you guys wake me up thinking I'm going to be late? School starts at 7?" Amu looked at her charas in confusion.

"We wanted to put on our accessories first, and wanted to eat, instead of skipping breakfast like usual." her charas all said in perfect union. Amu blushed.

"Fine, just hurry up."

"But, you need to turn us into teenagers, desu~."

"Fine, Il sisters' poenza, Participio Passato!" said Amu, and she snapped her fingers.

Soon Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were in their own balls of red, blue, green, and orange light. When it disappeared, 4 teenager sized girls were seen in their uniforms.

"I never gotten used to that." Amu said. She thought about her new abilities she got while they were in New York.

_**Flashback (3 years ago)**_

_"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, lets go explore New York. It looks so trendy."said Amu, while looking at her shugo charas in there built in dollhouse. Which includes everything a person would need._

_"Okay, just wait, we need to get dress." They all said in union._

_While they changed, Amu found a book that has English words, the language she was trying to speak. But this book didn't have any English words, they almost look Italian. Amu said a phrase in the chapter, "The Ultimate Power"._

_Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia were done changing and flew near her, looking at the book._

_"Il sisters' poenza, Participio Passato!" said Amu, and she snapped her hands like it said._

_A ball of light went on her charas and in a few seconds, they were teenagers._

_"Wa! What just happened? Why am I like this?" Ran said, freaking out._

_"I don't know, I just did what the book said, the poof. You guys are like this." said Amu, also shocked._

_"Amu, let me see that." said Dia._

_She looked at it as her eyes went wide._

_"Amu! This says "The sisters' powers, Unite!" meaning that groupful sisters will give you new stronger powers. And one of them is this!" Dia said, happily._

**End of Flashback**

**Angel: Well what do you guys think?**

**Ran, Miki, Suu: I love It!**

**Dia: I also do, as well.**

**Tadase: When will I be in the story?**

**Angel: Probably the second or third chapter.**

**Tadase: (Character Change) That is too long! Hurry up you commoner! The king must be shone! Hahahaha!**

**Angel: Ok, until next time. Please Review, Thx!**


	2. First day in 9th Grade

**Angel: Gomen for taking too long to upload.  
****Amu: Yeah, where were you?  
****Angel: My entire block on the neighborhood lost power so we stayed in a hotel.  
Tadase: I'm so sorry for you.  
Angel: Thats ok, the power got back the next day.  
Amu: Well thats good.  
Angel: Yup, I was suppose to upload on Monday, but couldn't. We lost power that day. Anyway on to the story. Who wants to do the disclaimer?  
Kukau: I will!  
Everyone: Kukai?  
Kukai: Yo! Amulet Anime doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/Encore or us.  
Angel: Also know that next chapter, we will be having 3 special guests. Be Nice!  
**

* * *

Ran's Pov

"Yay! I look great! Now how should I do my hair? Up or down?" I said.

I looked at the mirror and combed my hair. It was darker than Amu's and went down to my elbows. I painted my nails sparkly red. My entire body filled in all the gaps a professional cheerleader needs.

"Ran, keep your hair down and put your bangs on the side. Use your heart clip to hold it in place." said Miki.

I looked at my sister. She was putting on her hat.

_How long is her hair without her __hat? I bet its long._

Miki puts her spade clip on her hat, like usual. She was carrying 2 bags. One was her school bag with blue lines and the other was smaller. It was blue and said, '_Art is special_' in black lines.

"Do you guys know where my clover clip went, desu~?" Suu said, while searching through Amu's room. Suu's curly hair went to her shoulders.

_Suu's hair isn't that long without her hat. She looks really pretty though._

"Is it in your backpack?" Dia asked. She was looking at the city, on the balcony. Dia was quick at changing. Today, she didn't put her hair in the usual pigtails. Her orange hair went down to her wid-waist. Her diamond clip on the edge of her hair. She looked happy.

Amu's Pov

"Okay, now everyone hurry up so we can eat and go." I said. I packed up my stuff and after 5 minutes, they were done. Ran, Suu, and Dia kept their hair down. Miki was the only one wearing a hat.  
_Typical Miki, _I thought, _always wearing a hat._

"Ok, now remember you fake names, ok? Ran, your fake name is Kimura Sakura (first name-Sakura)"

"Got it!"

"Miki, your fake name is Minase Yuki (first name- Yuki)"

"Sure"

"Suu, your fake name is Asakara Ruka (first name- Ruka"

"Hai, desu~"

"Dia, your fake name is Yui Minako"

"Okay"

"Good, now everythings okay. Its only...6:45! Girls, get your stuff and lets hurry."

We grabbed our backpacks and went downstairs. Mama, Papa, and Ami were eating.

"Good morning Amu, Yuki, Ruka, Sakura, and Minako. Go grab some toast and go to school, or you'll be late." My mom said while putting a plate with 5 pieces of toast in my face. (Please note that the girls have been living with Amu for the past 3 years.)

"Amu, be careful and no boys, ok. I don't want my little girl growing up so fast." Papa said crying.

"Ok" I said in my 'cool and spicy' voice.

"Bye, onee-chan." Ami said.

"'Bye"

"Take the limo to school. It'll be more easier." my parents said while they push Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and me into the limo.

"Good luck!" they said.

_Great, back to school. I hope I don't see them. Not after forgeting me._

Rima's Pov

Me, Tadase, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, and Nagihiko were walking towards the middle shool grounds, when I heard something that caught my attention.

"Did you hear? A rich heir's daughter is transferring to Seiyu Middle School. She went to New York for 3 years and speaks English."

_No way! Was it Amu? No, it couldn't be._

I look at the others, and they had the same look on their faces.

_Could it be Amu?_

When we reached the school grounds, a long black limo was parked in front of the school. Since we were still popular, we were able to go to the front with no harm. As soon as the limo door openes, 5 familiar girls came out. Our eyes widened. We knew exactly who they were. We think.

Amu's Pov

When we came out of the limo, everyone was crowding us. Saying random things like:

"Hinamori-san, are your parents rich?"

"Who are those 4 girls next to 'Cool n Spicy' Hinamori Amu?"

"Ahhh! She's so lucking! I'm so jealous!"

I gave them all my 'cool n spicy' stare. I walked ahead with Ran and Dia on my back left and Miki and Suu on my back right. Then I saw them. The 6 people who avoided me, for 3 years!

I told Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia about it, and they began to rethink our friendship with them? We started to dislike them, not hate, though. We still cared about them with a size of a book. We gave them icy glares and walked into the 3 story building.

We all got the same class. When the bell rang, Asami-sensei said, "Minna-san, we have 5 new students. Please be nice to them. Come on it girls."

We opend the door and walked gracefully in front of everybody.

"Now girls, please introduce yourselves." Asami-sensei said.

"Yo, names Hinamori Amu" I said with a 'Cool n Spicy' pose. A lot of people said, "Cool and Spicy!"

I continued on, "These are my friends." I pointed them to Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. Before school started, I told them how to act.

"Name is Kimura Sakura. Nice to meet you punks." Ran said with a smirk.

"Punks?" Everyone said.

"Minase Yuki is my name." Miki said.

"A mystery type, ehh."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Asakura Ruka. Its a pleasure to meet you, all." Suu said with an innocent smile.

"She's like an angel." The boys said.

"My name is Yui Minako. I hope to see some competition here." Dia said."

"Cool, a competitive type. As expected from Hinamori Amu. Her friends are so kawaii!" Everyone said.

"Everybody settle down. Now since you girls are new here, pick someone to guide you through the school. Any volunteers?" Asami-sensei said.

I saw 3 people that raised their hands. They were Rima, Tadase, and Nagihiko. I sighed.

_Great, how can I avoid them if they're gonna be showing us around the school?_

Then I saw another raised hand in the back. The girl looked familiar.

_Do I know her?_

* * *

**Angel: So how do you guys like it?  
Amu: It was awesome! My parents are rich?  
Angel: Yup. Having your own magazine company makes you rich.  
Amu: (hugs me) Aragato! Thank you so much!  
Angel: Your welcome. Can you let me go now?  
Amu: (lets go) Gomen  
Angel: Its okay  
Tadase: Why must Amu need to avoid me?  
Angel: You'll see  
****(Tadase pouts.)  
Angel: So kawaii! Plz R&R! Also know that on Friday my new name is Amulet Cool n Spicy. Please now that this chapter is 1, 383 words long. 'Hello my name is Randomness' told me to write chapter 2 more than 1,000 words. And I did it.**


	3. Best Friend Reunion

****

**Angel: This is my 3rd chapter! Wahoo!  
Amu: Wow! You look energetic.  
Angel: I am! Oh, and let me introduce you, our 3 special guest!  
(Opens the door. A girl with 2 shugo charas comes in)  
Angel: This is (pen name) "HELLO MY NAME IS -RANDOMNESS," and her charas, Cheiko and Rei. -Randomness's name in the story is Sasaki Mizuki.  
Mizuki: Its nice to meet you, all.  
Cheiko: Its a pleasure to meet you. May we all be protected throughout this whole story.  
Rei: Cheiko, be quiet! Somebody, give me something to drink!  
(Angel give Rei a diet coke)  
Rei: Thank you, and you got the right kind of drink. Unlike somebody I know. (Looks at her mistress)  
Mizuki: Oh, just give it a rest already!  
(Fights in the background)  
Amu: Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Cheiko and Rei belongs to , "HELLO MY NAME IS -RANDOMNESS".**

* * *

Amu's Pov

The girl had long, straight blue hair similiar to Ikuto's, but with purple-colored eyes. She wore her uniform in a more religous and studious way, but had a look that can attract any boy. She had tan skin with her hair down to her elbows.

_Her style, her blue hair, those purple-colored eys. Why does she look so familiar? Is she... OMG! It's her! I remember her!_

"Mizuki-chan." I said.

She smiled. Knowing that she remembers me and glad that I remember her.

"Do you want Sasaki-san to show you girls around?" Asami-sensei asked.

"Hai." I said.

"Okay then, Sasaki-san, please go and show these girls around the school."

"Sure thing, sensei." Mizuki said. She stood up and we followed her to the door.

* * *

Mizuki's Pov

As soon as we close the door, Amu-chan hugged me. I was so happy to so her, I hugged back.

"Ichigo, I missed you so much!" I said.

"I missed you, too, Jagoda! its been years since I last saw you." Amu said.

"Amu-chan, who is this girl?" said the girl named Sakura.

"Oh, this is Sasaki Mizuki. She's my childhood best friend. We haven't seen each other for 5 years. I call her Jagoda because it's polish for blueberry from her hair, and she calls me Ichigo because of my hair." Amu explained.

"Nice to meet you. When did you girls meet Jagoda?" I asked.

The flinched_. Why did they become so nervous all of a sudden?_

"Uhm, we met Amu-chan it 5th grade. On the first week of school. Desu~" Ruka said.

"Well, I should start showing you girls around the school, or we'll be in big trouble." I said while grabbing hold of Amu's wrist.

I started to drag her and her friends through the entire school. Going through every single place in the school, even the upper grade level. They gasped when they was the auditorium, music room, band room, art room, and so much more.

"Ok, looks like we're done. Lets go outside and talk for a while." I said.

_Why did Amu changed her character when we went out of the classroom? When she came in, she had a 'cool n spicy' attitude. Now she's more of what she was 5 years ago. Why? Does she have shugo charas?_

Amu's Pov

Going through the entire school took a long time. My entire body was aching just from walking around. I was so glad that we went outside.

We sat on the bench while Sakura (Ran) and Minako (Dia) played soccer. Yuki (Miki) and Ruka (Suu) were on the grass. Yuki was drawing something that I couldn't look at good enough. While Ruka was plucking at the flowers ans sniffing them. I was so relaxed, until Mizuki said something that caught me unguard.

She said, "Jagoda, do you have shugo charas?"

I was suprised, them I smiled. If she knew about them, then she must have shugo charas as well.

"Yes, I do have shugo charas." I said.

"I knew it! I knew it since that your attitude changed!" She said, looking victorious.

"Do you have shugo charas as well?" I asked.

"Yup! Here, they're in my pocket." She said, while taking out 2 shugo chara eggs from her jacket pocket. One was fully gray with a brown cross in the middle. The other one was fully light blue with, something that looks like a yellow north point star in the middle.

Pop! Then 2 shugo chara girls came out. They both moved to Mizuki's shoulders.

"These are my charas. This one is Rei." She said, pointing to the girl floating on her left shoulders.

"Rei represents my desire to be more flirty and popular." Mizuki explained.

Rei had light blue eyes with flowing pristine blonde hair. She wore a white cocktail dress with matching sandals.

"This one is, Cheiko." Mizuki pointed to the girl floating on her right shoulders.

Mizuki had a smile on her face, "Cheiko represents my desire to be more studious and religious."

Cheiko had brown eyes with shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a cute brown sweater with a jean skirt.

"Now that you met my shugo charas, what about yours?" Mizuki asked.

She and her charas looked like it was their first time seeing other charas.

"Wait for a sec," I turned to face the others, "Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia! Come here for a sec!"

They stopped what they were doing and ran towards me. I looked back at Mizuki. She had a confused look on her face.

_Oh yeah! She doesn't know their real names. Now wonder she has that look on her face._

"Mizuzki, Rei, Cheiko, these are my shugo charas." pointing at the 4 girls.

She gave me a 'ARE YOU CRAZY!' look.

"Ichigo, how can these girl be your shugo charas? And why did you call them, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia, anyway? Aren't their names, Sakura, Yuki, Ruka, Minako?" She asked.

I giggled as the girls tried to cover their laughter.

"Just wait." I was able to say before I covered my mouth from my big smile.

Then I managed to control myself. I looked at my charas and said, "Pouvior Separation."

Then I snapped my hand like usual. The same ball of light came to them, then they were back to their normal chara size, except that they're still in uniform.

We looked at Mizuki and her charas, their faces all had a shocked look.

They soon calmed down and asked a few questions.

"How did you do that?" They all said at once.

"It's a long story." I spoke casually.

""What language did you speak?" Wanting to know more.

"French." I didn't mind answering the questions.

"What did you say?"

"Power separation."

"How do you put it back?"

"Well, I say, 'Il sisters' poenza, Participio Passato," I stopped so I can turn the girls back to teens.

_Snap!_

The ball of light came back into the girls.

I turned back at Mizuki and continued on, "Then I snap my hands."

"That is so coool!" she said.

I sighed. _Same old Mizuki,_ I thought, _She's still very hyper._

"Demo," I started to say. She looked up.

"What I really don't get is why the power up goes on when I speak Italian." I said.

"You can speak Italian!" Mizuki said.

Then I rememebered that she alwasy wanted to go to Italy and speak Italian.

"Yes, but to stop the power up, I have to speak French."

"Ok, you said something about that before."

"Yup, but this whole Italian/French thing confuses me. What should I do?" I asked.

* * *

Mizuki's Pov

"Ok, lets star with one thing first. So how did you get the powers and all?" I asked.

"She read it in a book." said Minako.

"Aragato, Minako."

"Uhm, Mizuki. Her real name is Dia." Amu said.

"Oh, no wonder you called her that. What are the other girls' real name." I forgot the other names.

"Sakura's real name is Ran. Yuki's real name is 's real name is Suu. Don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Fine. Hey can that power up thing happen to me?" I asked. I wanted to try it out. Rei and Cheiko as teenagers.

"Uhm, I don't know." She said.

"Just let me try. Give me the book."

Amu took out a big light orange book out and gave it to me.

"Ok, here goes nothing," I face my charas and said, "Il sisters' poenza, Paricipio Passato!"

I snapped my hands like Amu did, and then...

* * *

**Angel: Whew! Finally done with Chaper 3!  
Amu: You look tired.  
Angel: I am!  
Amu: Sorry. Shess, when did you become so mean?  
Angel: Gomen, its just that writing stories, having dance practice (hip hop), doing hw, studying, and practicing the flute is just too much work.  
Amu: Ooh! Just relax and make a chart.  
Rei: Whats going to happen to me?  
Cheiko: You mean both of us, right?  
Rei: Sure, sure. Whatever. (Flying away)  
Mizuki: Please Review!  
Angel: With too much work I'll try to update on Wednesday or Thursday. Maybe if I have some time, on Tuesday. I'll try my best. This chapter is 1,737 words long.**


	4. Cheiko and Rei

****

**Angel: I'm back! Sorry for long updating.  
Amu: Hey! How was your weekend?  
Angel: It was amazing! On Saturday, we had an awesome party! The food there was SO FANCY! I felt like I was rich...  
Amu: Calm down. Your exaggerating.  
Angel****: Oops, sorry. Oh, and I found out the correct way to spell Dia.  
Amu: What?  
Angel: Its actually Daiya, not Dia.  
Daiya: It is true.  
(Mizuki comes through the door and hides behind Angel)  
Angel: Wah?  
Mizuki: Hide me!  
Angel: Why?  
Mizuki: Beca-  
Cheiko: There you are!  
Mizuki: Eeep! Help!  
Angel: Ok, what is going on  
Cheiko: Well, sh-  
Angel: Sorry, but we need to got to the stroy. You will finish at the end.  
Cheiko: '-_-'  
Mizuki: Thank you! Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Cheiko and Rei belongs to me.**

* * *

Mizuki's Pov

I closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to see what my charas looked like now!

But sadly, when I opened my eyes, they were still in their shugo chara size.

"Huh?" I was confused. _Why didn't they changed?_

"Anu-chan, why didn't it work?" I asked.

"I don't know. Here, let me do it." She said.

"Il sisters' poenza, Participio Passato!" Then she snapped her fingers.

What happened next truly suprised me.

Yellow and Brown light surrounded Rei and Cheiko.

Then the light faded, revealing human Re and Cheiko. But I was confused._ Why did it work when Amu-chan did it?_

"Ne, Amu-chan?"

"Nani?"

"Why did it work when you did it, but not when I did it?" I asked.

"Well, I mostly don't know. Maybe I'm the only one who can do it." she said.

"Uhm, excuse me. But can you girls tell me how fashionable I am." someone said.

We turned around to see Rei lookin at her outfit, and Cheiko looking embarrassed.

"Wow Rei. You look amazing." I said.

Rei smiled. She was wearing her white coktail dress. Her blonde hair pasted her waist. She looked like a goddess.

"Uhm, what do we do now. You know that you girls need to go back to class." Cheiko said.

Our mouths dropped. She looked completely different!

Her brown shoulder-length hair went to her waist. She had a black t-shirt with a white cross on the middle instead of a brown sweater. She didn't wore a jean skirt, only jeans.

She looked like a cool religious girl._ This CAN NOT be Cheiko! She's to shy of a girl to look like this! Only except that she has anger issues._

"Cheiko, you look so cool." Amu said.

"Thanks," she said," but you still need to go to cl-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell rang. Looks like we don't need to go back to class.

"Bye Amu-chan!"

"Ja ne! Mizuki-chan!"_

* * *

_

Later that night. (Amu's Pov)  
Amu's Dream

Everything was black. I looked around and nobody was there, but me.

I looked at my clothes._ Aren't these too revealing?_

I was wearing a purple tank top with very short shorts.

6 different glows surrounded me. Brown, Red, Orange, Purple, Yellow, and Green light moved into a circle around me.

It disappeared, showing Rima, Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, and Nagi in chara~ naris'. They all held weapons.

Platinum Royal held a sword. Clown Drop held a tight rope whip. Sky Jack held a spiky soccer ball. Samurai Soul held 2 samurai swords. Dear Baby had her duckies with a big needle in their mouths.

Beat Jumper had a spiky basketball.

They were in fighting positions.

I knew that they were going to attack any second, and they did.

They left marks everywhere on my body. Blood was coming out and staining my clothes.

I screamed. It hurted so much.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" I heard someone yelling at me.

"Amu-chan! Wake-up!"

I woke up to see Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daiya in chara form looking at me worriedly.

"What happened?" I asked.

* * *

**Angel: Ok, its the end. Now Cheiko you can finish now.  
Cheiko: Finally! Mizuki said that I have anger management issues!  
Mizuki: But its true!  
Cheiko: That's it! You will die!  
(Takes out a sword)****  
Angel: No one is dying! Cheiko put it down, please. It's now religious to kill someone.  
Cheiko: Fine. '-_-'  
Angel: O, now what else happened.  
Mizuki: Well, when I ran away from Cheiko. I wished that I was more athletic,  
(Takes out an light green egg with a tennis racquet in the middle)  
Angel: Non Chemin!  
Mizuki and Cheiko: Huh?  
Angel: Oops. I forgot to tell you guys that I borrowed a French Dictionary for the story and is using it all the time.  
Mizuki and Cheiko: Oooh! Well what did you say!  
Angel: I say, 'No Way!' Well thats what I think. There were a lot of 'way' meanings so I picked one. The pictures of Ran, Miki, Suu,Daiya, Mizuki, Cheiko, and Rei's teenage picture is on my profile.  
_Slam!  
_(Door get slammed by Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko with angry faces.)  
Tadase: Why do we have to attack Amu!  
Rima: Yeah! I'm her best friend!  
Nagihiko: Actually I'm her _first _best friend.  
(Rima glares at him)  
Yaya: Yaya misses Amu-chii! Yaya doesn't want to hurt Amu-chii!  
Angel: Don't worry minna, you guys will see her.  
Nagihiko: When?  
Angel: I don't know which chapter to put for that.  
Tadase, Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko: What!  
Angel: Please Review! Oh and the pictures of Cheiko and Rei are on my profile.**


	5. Something New

__

__

__

****

**Angel: I'm back!  
Amu: Whats going to happen to me in this chapter?  
Angel: Oh the usual.  
Mizuki: Hey, when will I find out more about Amu's charas?  
Angel: Don't worry, you'll be asking this chapter. Oh and about the whole Dia/Daiya thing. I will be using both names.  
Daiya: Thank you, Angela.  
Angel: Your welcome. And I also have a Japanese Dictionary. So new vocab coming up!  
Tadase: Are we gonna be able to talk to Hinamori-san in this chapter?  
Angel: Yes.  
Rima: Oh, thank goodness.  
Yaya: We're all gonna be friends again! Yeah!  
Angel: Not quite.  
Rima: Huh?  
Tadase: Then what are we gonna ta-  
Angel: Mizuki! Disclaimer!  
****Mizuki: Sure. Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Cheiko and Rei belongs to me.**

* * *

Amu's Pov

"Amu-chan, daijoubu?" Ran asked.

"Yeah," I said,"What happened?"

"You were screaming and cuts appeared on your arms, desu~" Suu said.

I looked at my arms. There were cuts everywhere. I took my blanket off and stood up. Showing cuts also on my legs.

They gasped. I ran into my bathroom and started to clean the cuts.

Then, I went into my walk-in closet (remember, Amu's rich) and changed into a red pair of pjs.

"Lets just go back to sleep,ok." I said.

I didn't want them to start worrying.

"Oyasuminasai (Good night), girls." I said to them.

"Oyasuminasai Amu-chan." They said worriedly.

_What's going on?_

* * *

The next morning. (Daiya's Pov)

I woke up the next morning at 6:20 a.m to see Ran and Miki still sleeping.

__

__

_Where was Suu?_

I looked around to see that Amu wasn't sleeping as well.

_Where is she? Amu never wakes up early!_

Then the bathroom door opened up to show Amu in her bathrobe.

She looked at me and said, "Ohayo, Daiya."

"Ohayo. Amu-chan, how did you wake up earlier than you usually do? And where's Suu?" I asked.

"Suu's downstairs making breakfast. She woke me up. Mama and Papa had to go to a meeting in Philippines (where I was born). Ami wanted to go as well, she asked her 3rd grade teacher if she can just bring her homework there. They won't be here for the next 2 weeks." She said while getting her uniform.

I was still worried about last night though.

"Amu-chan. What happened last night?" I asked.

When I said that, she completely stopped what she was doing.

"Oh, uhm...I had a nightmare. Thats all." She said nervously.

"Amu-chan, please tell me." I wanted to know more.

"Fine, last night I had a nightmare showing that the ex-guardians attacking me. I thought it was a dream, but when I woke up. I wasn't." She tried to avoid eye contact.

"How awful."

I turned around to see Ran and Miki looking at their mistress with worried eyes.

"Don't worry girls. My cuts are almost gone. Lets just change, eat, and go to school." she said.

* * *

School (6:45 a.m) (Still Daiya's Pov)

When the limo reached to school, a lot of students were staring at us.

_Maybe they're gonna spread rumors again._

We were about to into the school when Tadase and the others blocked our way.

" What do _you guys_ want?" Amu said in ther 'cool n spicy' voice.

The ex-guardians looked hurt.

Rima came out and said, with a sad look, " We want our friend back. Please forgive us. We didn't mean to forget about you. I want my best friend back."

I knew that we should forgive them, but forgetting us for 2 1/2 years was NOT something to forgive so easily.

I looked at Amu, to see her deciding what to do.

Ran, Miki, and Suu were whispering to Amu whether to forgive them or not.

Amu soon got frustrated.

"Shizuka! (Quiet)." she said, then she looked at the ex-guardians.

"Look, I had enough suprises happening from these last 3 years. I am too fustrated to deal with this! Just leave me alone!" When Amu said that last part, she gave them a glare.

"Sakura, Yuki, Ruka, Minako. Lets go."

When she and the others were a few feet away. I knew that I had to talk to the ex-guardians.

Thank goddness that they didn't move.

"Look, Amu-chan had a lot of things happening. She's fustrated over whats happening right now. She'll calm down soon." I said.

"Thanks for telling us, Minako. I'm Mashiro Rima-san" she said.

"Oi, I'm Soma Kukai."

"I'm Hotori Tadase."

"I'm Yuiki Yaya!"

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."

"My name is Sanjou Kairi"

"It's nice to meet you all." Then I decided to tell them truth.

"I already know who you are because I'm actually Daiya." I said.

They gave me confused look.

"Its true, during the 3 years, Amu-chan got new powers. Including make charas, human. Sakura is Ran. Yuki is Miki. And Ruka is Suu." I explained.

Then they soon understand.

"Please don't do anything bad to her. I got to go." I said with a smile.

I started to walk when someone grabbed my wrist.

I turned around to see Yaya with sad eyes.

"Will we be friends with Amu-chii again?" she asked.

I smiled. "I'll try my best to talk to her."

Soon Yaya looked happy.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu (Thank you very much), Daiya." she said.

"Ja ne." I said.

I started to run to the classroom. Amu and the others were in the outer character mode. I did as well.

Soon students were talking about me:

"Hey, isn't that Hinamori-san's competitive friend?"

"Why wasn't she with Hinamori-san when she came in?"

"Do you thing she'll be in trouble for being late with Hinamori-san?"

When I reached my desk. Suu asked me a question.

"Minako, why weren't you with us, desu~?"

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom." I lied.

"Ok then, desu~" she said._ Thank goodness that I'm an awesome actress._

* * *

Miki's Pov

I knew that Daiya was lying. I watched her talk to the ex-guardians. I know what she was doing.

The entire morning was boring, except art class. Our art teacher, Yume-sensei told us to draw our favorite flower.

I was able to draw my flower, while chara~ changing with Amu.

I drew a water lily. Ran drew a rose. Suu drew a daisy. Daiya drew a snowdrop. And Amu drew a morning glory flower.

Out of everyone, sensei said that my drawing was the best.

I think I'm going to like this school.

* * *

Break Time (Amu's Pov)

After math class, I searched for Mizuki.

I found her in the classroom, writing something.

"Hey Mizuki, what are you writing abou?"

She looked up and smiled, "Oh hey amu-chan. I'm not writing, I'm drawing. See."

She showed us her picture. I knew it was Cheiko and Rei.

"Why are you drawing your charas?" I asked.

"Because I was thinking of making them some new clothes. Since they always wore the same thing." she explained.

I smiled, "Then why don't you ask Miki." Pushing Miki in front.

"Honto?"

"Hai!"

"Oh, I almost forgot. What does you charas represent you, Amu-chan?" She asked.

"Well, Ran represents my desire to be more honest and athletic." I said, while Ran gave a big cheery smile.

"Miki represents my desire to be more cool, artistic, and also disobedient." I looked at Miki. She was drawing some clothes on her sketch pad.

"Suu represents my desire to be more caring and improve my domestic skills." Suu gave out a sweet smile.

"And Daiya is the radiance that emits my heart and my desire to be an idol." Daiya did an idol pose.

"Wow. You really changed didn't you? I never seen someone with 4 shugo charas." she said.

"Demo..." I started to say, "For the past 3 years, I gained new emotions. Then I gave birth to 4 more shugo charas."

I pulled out 4 shugo chara eggs. 2 from each pocket.

Mizuki stood up to see them.

"Nai Yarikata (No Way). I can't believe you now have 8 shugo charas!" she said.

* * *

**Angel: And scene!  
Amu: Angela, why do you always pass 1,000 words for every single chapter.  
Angel: I really don't know.  
Tadase: This is not what I meant by talking to Hinamori-san!  
Amu: I can't believe I have 8 shugo charas!  
Tadase: What? Hinamori-san, you have 4 new shugo charas?  
Amu: Yes  
Angel: Please review.**


	6. Character Transformations

****************************************************************

Mizuki: Hello Minna-san!  
Amu: Where's Angela?  
Mizuki: She got tired and needed to rest. And my 3rd chara hatched!  
Amu: Show it to me!  
3rd Chara: Hi! I'm Mizuki's 3rd shugo chara, Midori.  
(She wore light green t-shirt with a white tennis skirt. Carrying a white and green tennis racquet. Has red hair in 2 pigtails and light green eyes)  
Rei: I'm so happy to have a cool sister.  
Midori: (Sweatdrops)  
Mizuki: Ok, well Amu. In her notebook, it says that you doing the disclaimer.  
Amu: Ok, Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Cheiko, Rei, and Midori belongs to Mizuki. The 4 new shugo charas belong to her.

* * *

Mizuki's Pov

"Did any of them already hatched?" I asked.

"No, not yet." Amu said.

I looked at the 4 shugo eggs. They had the same pattern as Ran and the others. But with different designs.

One was lavender-colored with an angel wing pattern. Another was dark purple with a bat wing pattern.

On her right hand, held a dark orange one with a treble clef pattern. The last one was purple-colored with small X patterns.

"Your so lucky, Amu-chan." I said.

"Thanks." she smiled.

* * *

Miki's Pov -Music Class

I was so happy that Music was our last class.

"Ok class, your school project is to make a band with you classmates and have at least 5 written songs. You have a whole month to do it. It counts 70% of you grade.

We had 5 minutes to pick our band-mates. A lot of students asked Amu, me, and the others to join their bands, but we said no. Tadase and the others didn't even bother to ask.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Class was over._

We all walked out of the building when the shugo charas and I felt the presence of a bad egg. Not an X or ? egg. But a different kind, with stonger power.

"Amu-chan, I feel a bad egg." I warned her.

"A bad egg? Not an X or ? egg?" she asked.

"Nope, follow me." I started to run to the park with the other shugo charas.

The others weren't that far behind. When we reached to park.

There was a girl with brown hair, down to her waist with brown eyes. She wore the Sakami Middle School uniform. (Link on profile.)

* * *

Amu's Pov

There were about 50 eggs around her, but with a different design.

It was midnight blue-colored with black Xs going horizontal and purple eggs going verticle.

"Ah, you must be Hinamori Amu." the girl said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She didn't answer. "My name is Alimata Sukita, and this is my shugo chara, Mitsuko."

_Doesn't Mitsuko mean 'light child'?_

A chara girl with white hair and yellow eyes came out from Sukita's hair. She wore a black long-sleeves dress with a star and 2 mini stars necklace.

_She does look like a light child._

"These eggs are called the 'crazy eggs'. Their owners had a dream, which they think that their dreams aren't worth it." she explained.

"I won't let you do this!" I said.

"Well show me what you can do. These are just the ones, Easter allowed me to have to see how strong you are." she said, sitting down.

_Easter, they're back for more._

"We'll stop you," Mizuki said confidently, "Amu-chan, let character nari."

"Hai, Watashi no kokoro, Unlock!" We both said.

"Character Nari: Amulet Heart!" I said.

"Character Nari: Flirty Moon!"

I turned around to see Mizuki with now light blue hair, wearing a lavender dress with a matching bow in her hair. (Link on profile)

_Flirty. This must be a transformation with Rei._

_"Its pointless. Dreams aren't worth so hard to try."_

We turned to see the crazy eggs hatching into life size crazy charas! (Like teenage X Dia)

_"Working too hard will get you nowhere!"_

They all put their powers together to make a solar beam.

They tried to blast Mizuki, but I pushed her out of the way, letting me take the hit.

"Amu-chan!" Mizuki and the charas said.

The blast was so strong, it knocked me out of my transformation.

* * *

Mizuki's Pov

Amu fell backwards into a tree, ending her transformations.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like the great Amu is actually weak!" Sukita said.

Me and the charas ran over to Amu.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Mezameru! (Wake Up!)" I yelled.

The chara looked at her worried.

Her eyes started to flutter slowly.

I sighed in relief. _Yare-yare (Thank goodness) she's alright._

"Mizuki-chan, what happened?" she asked me.

"The crazy charas tried to blast me, but you took the blast." I explained.

She tried to stand up. "Must cleanse these eggs" she muttered.

"No Amu-chan. You can't. Your too weak." I said.

She looked at me with determined eyes.

"Those eggs belong to children who have dreams. I'm not gonna sit around and do nothing. They hold their pride. Their joy! THEIR INNER FEELINGS!"

When she said the last part. The Humpty Lock (Amu told her everything) started to glow, as different colors came out of the lock and wrapped around her body.

Then here lavender angel egg floated up and cracked open to reveal a shugo chara.

She floated in front to Amu and said, "Hello Amu-chan, I'm Ana, your 5th shugo chara. Please to meet you."

Ana looked at the crazy charas and said to Amu, "Lets go."

"Huh? Those crazy charas are too strong. Do you think you can beat it?"" I said.

Ana sighed. "Amu-chan's kokoro, Unlock!" she said.

"EHH!" Was all Amu could say as the Humpty Lock made everything blind.

* * *

**Mizuki: Well, thats all for now.  
Amu: I can't believe my 5th chara hatched!  
Angel: I'm awake!  
Mizuki and Amu: Hey Angela!  
Angel: Hey. Oh and Mizuki, are you still jealous of Amu's 8 shugo charas?  
Amu: Wa? You were jealos of me? Your my best friend.  
Mizuki: Don't worry, I'm not anymore.  
Angel and Amu: Good.  
Ana: Please Review, and Merry Christmas!  
*****P.S. In Michigan, today is Christmas Day.**


	7. Forgiveness

**Angel: Konnichiwa Minna! I just want to say that I already got 15 story ideas.  
Mizuki: Now Way!  
Angel: Yup, but should all of them be Shugo Chara stories, cuz I luv Shugo Chara.  
Amu: Yes!  
Angel: But I need help.  
Ana: I hope you get some help, Angela.  
Angel: Ana, since your the new shugo chara, would you like to do the disclaimer?  
Ana: Hai, arigato! Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own anything, except the fake charas. Peach Pit owns Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/and Encore. Mizuki owns Cheiko, Rei, and Midori.**

~Amu's Pov~

The light made everything around me disappear.

The different colors soon turned into lavender ribbons.

Ana looked at me, "Ready to chara~ nari, Amu-chan?"

I smiled, "Yes."

Ana went inside her egg and went inside the humpty lock making the crystals a lavender color.

"Character Nari: Amulet Passion!" Ana and me said.

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a purple dress with red ribbons. My hair was now wavy and went down to my waist. On my back were angel wings, bigger than Amulet Angel.

"Sugoi, Amu-chan. Come on, lets cleanse these crazy charas." Mizuki said.

I nodded. "Lilac staff."

A lilac-colored staff with purple velvet lines coming to the top of the staff, which is a purple rose appeared in my hands.

"Lilac Glory!" I said, while spinning around. Then I held my staff high. Light came from the purple rose.

It made all the crazy charas back into shugo chara sized X charas.

"Popularity Gate!"

I turned around to see Mizuki holding 2 pairs of blue lipstick, jumbo size in her hands. A light blue beam came out of each of them and trapped the X charas.

Then I made a heart with my hands to the humpty lock, "Negative Heart: Lock On!"

"Open Heart!" THe heart got bigger and different colors of light came out, purifying the charas.

We watched as they return to their eggs and went back to their owners. I looked around to see Sukita gone.

_Its been years since I cleansed an X chara._

Then suddenly, memories of the guardians and me went back in my head. After we ended our transformations, I had a sad look on my face. But it didn't go un-noticed.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Mizuki asked.

"Its just that, you know the Seiyo Guardians?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, they also have shugo charas, and used to be my friends. We would always purify the eggs together." I said. I looked down.

"Oh Amu-chan. I feel so sorry for you. But don't worry, I'm here for you." she said, while hugging me.

I smiled. "Well, see ya at school." I said.

Then we left, but what we didn't know was that we were watched.

* * *

~Rima's Pov~

Me and Yaya watched everything that happened.

"Yaya, I need you to follow that Mizuki girl. I don't trust her being Amu's _best friend_." I said.

"Ok, Rima-tan." she said.

I soon started to follow Amu.

It was almost dark, but I was still able to see Ana.

She had long, blonde, wavy hair with angel wings on her back. She had bored blue eyes and wore a dark blue dress. (Link on profile)

"Amu-chan, I sensed another shugo chara. We're being followed." Ana said.

_Dang! She's sharp on her senses._

"Where?" Amu asked.

Soon Ana floated to where I was hiding.

"Rima?"

* * *

~Yaya's Pov~

As I followed Mizuki, she looked like she didn't want to do what she was doing.

She held a notebook and was walking to the Easter building,

A man was outside, probably waiting for her.

"Here's everything that I collected." she said, with anger in her voice.

He smiled, "Glad your doing what I'm saying."

_OMG! She must be a spy for Easter. Like Kairi once was! But he was forced to do it. Is Mizuki forced to do it too? I got to go tell Rima about this._

I started to run slowly to make sure that they didn't see me.

I remembered where Rima went.

When I got out of their sight I started to yell.

"Rima-tan! Rima-tan!" I yelled. This was urgent news!

* * *

~Amu's Pov~

"Rima, why are you here?" I asked.

I was angry on the outside, but so happy to see her on the inside.

"I was following you, because I want to say I'm sorry and that I miss my best friend." she said with a sad face.

"Rima." I whispered.

"Amu-chan, you need to show your inner feelings." Ana said.

"Huh?"

"Pain, spirit, reaction. _Pure _Character Change!" she said.

Soon I had blonde hightlights and my uniform's skirt and tie turned lavender.

"Nani? What is this?" I asked.

"This is a pure character change. Its when your 'who you want to be' needs to burst out the emotion," Ana explained, "Now, show your inner feelings, Amu-chan."

Soon my eyes turned blue and I started to hug Rima.

"Rima, I missed you so much. I forgive you." I said.

Rima hugged back and cried. Happy to hear that her best friend forgives her.

"Hey! Don't I get to be in the hug, Rima-tan?"

I turned around to see Yaya and Pepe.

I looked to see Ran and the others not knowing what to do since they were still teens.

I let go of Rima and turned the girls back to normal.

"Povior Separation!" I said, then I snapped my hands.

The normal light came on them and turned them back to their chara selves.

Rima and Yaya gasped. I then explained about the whole power up.

The second I finished, Yaya pulled me and Rima backed into a hug, while Ran, Ana, and the others hugged Kusukusu and Pepe.

"Amu-chi, why do you have blonde highlights?" Yaya asked,

"Chara~ Change." Rima said.

"Oh, well its starting to get dark. I'm going home. Bye Rima-tan! Bye Amu-chi!" she said, while she and Pepe started to leave.

"I'm going home as well. See you at school, Amu." Rima said.

"Rima, just so you know. I only forgive you and Yaya. Ok." I told her.

She nodded.

"Ja Ne!"

* * *

~Amu's Dream~

When it was dark again, I knew that I was about to get attacked again.

I soon saw the normal light around me, but not the usual 6, but only 4.

The light faded, to see the ex-guardians.

But without Rima and Yaya.

Then in less that a minute, they startede to attack me.

I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth.

I tried to run, but couldn't.

It was like I was trapped in an invisible box.

Soon, the attacks gotten harder, I cried in pain. Then I heard a loud sound.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

* * *

~Amu's Pov~

I woke up to hear the sound of my alarm clock.

_Yare-yare (Thank goodness)._

"Amu-chan, can I go make breakfast, desu~?"

I looked up to see Suu.

"Sure thing, Suu. Il sisters' poenza, participio passato." I said, while snapping my hands.

Green light surrounded Suu.

When the transformation was finished, Suu went downstairs.

I stood up to see myself with more cuts.

I went to the bathroom to cleam up.

When I was done, some cuts still showed,

_Oh well, just got to live with it for today._

(Skips the rest of the morning.)

* * *

~At school~Still Amu's Pov~

AS soon as the limo driver left, we started to head to the building.

I looked to my right to see Rima and Yaya, with the ex-guardians.

They both spotted me and started run over to me, separating them from the group.

They both hugged me and we all fell down.

Dia and the others laughed. Soon we all started to laugh.

Ana was in her egg, in my egg pouch.

When we stood up, they saw the cuts on my legs.

"Amu, what happened to you?" Rima asked.

I was about to answer when, the ex-guardians came up from behind them. I glared at them.

"Amu-chi, what happened?" Yaya asked.

I didn't know what to say, but someone said it for me.

"Amu-chan got an nightmare attack, and it became real." Dia said.

Then Dia looked at me, " I already told them about the power up and all."

"Who attacked you in your dream, Amu?" Rima asked.

"It used to be 6 people, but last night it was only 4." I answered.

_Wait, why did I say that? Oh wait, Ran chara~ changed with me. Curse her._

"So it happened twice." Tadase stated.

_Tadase-kun..._

_I love you._

"So who attacked you, Hinamori?" Kukai asked.

I glared at him. He stepped back.

"Its none of your concerns. Just leave me alone." I said.

I hugged Rima and Yaya and left with Dia and the others.

"Bye Rima. Bye Yaya. See ya later."

* * *

~Rima's Pov~

"See ya later, Amu." I said.

"Bye Amu-chi!" Yaya said.

"Hey."

We turned around to see the Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, and Kairi with a confuse look on their faces.

"Why did Hinamori-san, hug you girls, but glared at us?" Tadase asked.

"That's because she forgave me and Yaya yesterday, but didn't forgive you guys." I explained.

"No fair. We miss her as well." he stated.

"Well I don't know what to tell you. And besides, she'll forgive you."

"She wil?"

"Yup. I'll start by each one of you. First of all, Kukai."

"Yes." he said.

"Amu, will forgive you, because your like an older brother to her." I said.

He soon had a big smile on his face.

"For Nagi, she'll forgive you, because you were the first person to be friends with her."

He raised an eyebrow.

"She knows that your Nadeshiko." I explained. He gave a more confused look.

"I texted her, and took it pretty well." I said. Then he calmed down.

"She'll forgive Kairi, because he was the one who liked the real her, when Tadase liked Amulet Heart." I said.

He smiled, while Tadase blushed.

"And we all know that she'll forgive Tadase, because I can tell that she still has feelings for her." I said.\

Tadase blushed harder.

"Oh, and Amu-chi also has a new shugo chara." Yaya included.

"Nani?" They all said.

* * *

After school.

* * *

**Angel: Thats done.  
Tadase: Amu still has feelings for me?  
Rima: Yes, I could tell from when you were tallking, she looked at you with dreamy eyes.  
Amu: N-no! That's not true!  
Yaya: Really, Amu-chi? Really?  
Amu: Yaya!  
Angel: Well, I need help with my future stories. I need thinkers and searchers. Please review and tell me if you can help me. Thank you. Bye.**


	8. Crazy Eggs

****

****

**Angel: I just want to say that at first I had nothing to write for chapter 8. I smiled when I read, MissJelloChan's review. I am so glad to meet another person with the same hatred for Amuto, but I like him just a pinch. So I thought that I should add her in the story. But, she's evil. I decided to add in another evil girl.**

**~.~.  
Amu's New Love, Power, and Enemy**

Crazy Eggs**  
~.~.****  
****Disc****laim****er: Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own  
****Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore.  
Cheiko, Rei, and Midori belongs to Mizuki.  
The fake charas belong to Angel.  
~.~**

* * *

After school, the girls and I didn't know what to do. Miki suggest that we start on our music project.

So we went to the park. I took out our project assignment.

"Ok, it says here that:

You must have:  
- a singer  
-a bassist  
-a guitarist  
-a drummer  
-a clothes designer or pianoist (any kind of piano)." I said.

It didn't take us a while to find which job is which for each person.

I was the singer. Ran was on drums. Suu was on guitar, while Dia was on bass. Miki wanted to be the designer and pianoist.

"So girls, lets think of a song." Dia said.

While we were thinking it didn't take long for a 'group' to see what we were doing.

* * *

~Tadase's Pov~

Me and everyone walked to the park to find Amu to ask about her new chara. All that Rima and Yaya said was what she looked like.

That wasn't much of any use. I wanted to know more. _Why did Hinamori-san get a new shugo chara?_

As we walk, I saw a figure up on a tree. _He _swooped down in front of me.

"Yo, Kiddy King."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, have you seen Hinamori-san?" I asked calmly. We usually fight. He blinked. I wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"Ikuto!"

We turned around to see Utau running to Ikuto to give him a hug. He jumped. Utau continued to chase him.

"Uhm, Utau, Ikuto, have you seen Amu-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yes, I saw her with her friends near the cherry trees." Ikuto said.

"Amu's back? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Utau asked, angry to be forgotten.

"Well, let's go and see what's she's up to." I said.

We went to the cherry trees to see Amu and her chara teens near the staircase, as if it was a stage.

We were about to walk up to her, but Rima stopped us. "What's wrong, Mashiro-san?" I asked.

"Let's just see what Amu's gonna do." she said. We hid behind to trees.

* * *

~Amu's Pov~

We walked to the middle of the park in band positions. We decided to use our French power up. (guess the meanings).

"Rouge Tambour." Ran said. Red drums appeared in front of her.

"Bleu Technolgie Piano." Miki said. Soon, a blue techno piano poofed in front of her.

"Vert Guitar." Suu said. A green guitar appeared in her hands.

"Juane Basse." Dia said. A yellow bass guitar was strapped on her.

I took out the microphone in my backpack. Ana was inside her egg. I sighed.

_Sometimes I wish that my outer feelings can open up, the same way as my inner feelings. People need to show their outer feelings as well, right._

As I closed my bag, I thought I saw the dark purple, bat-winged egg wiggle. I shrugged it off.

I didn't heard the ex-guardians, Ikuto, and Utau gasped when they saw the instruments appeared.

Thanks to Miki and Dia, we were ablke to write a song in a few minutes.

* * *

~Tadase's Pov~

We gasped when we saw all of the instruments magically appear. I_s this what Rima and Yaya meant by power up?_

Soon they started to play: (Don't Forget by Demi Lovato)

**Did you forget**  
**that I was even alive**  
**Did you forget**  
**everything we ever had**  
**Did you forget**  
**did you forget**  
**about me?**

**Did you regret (did you regret)**  
**ever standing by my side**  
**did you forget (did you forget)**  
**we were feeling inside**  
**now I left**  
**to forget**  
**about us**

As Amu sang, I had tears in my eyes. _Is this what Amu thought of for the past 3 years?_

**But somewhere we went wrong**  
**we were once so strong**  
**our love is like a song**  
**you can't forget it**

I looked at the others. They were crying as well. "Amu-chan." I whispered.

**So now I guess**  
**this is where we have to stand**  
**did you regret**  
**ever holding my hand**  
**never again**  
**please dont' forget**  
**don't forget**

Amu's voice was better than Utau's. Yet the song was so sad.

**We had it all**  
**we were just about to fall**  
**even more in love**  
**than we were before**  
**I won't forget**  
**I won't forget**  
**about us**

**But somewere we went wrong**  
**we were once so strong**  
**our love is like a song**  
**you can't forget it**  
**(x2**  
**2nd- at all)**

**And at last**  
**all the pictures have been burned**  
**and all the past**  
**is just a lesson that we've learned**  
**I won't forget**  
**please don't forget**  
**about us**

**Somewhere we went wrong**  
**our love is like a song**  
**but you won't sing along**  
**you've forgotten**  
**about us**

The song ended to show everyone crying, even the charas (Also Amu's charas).

I looked up to see Amu, trying to put up a strong face, but had tears in her eyes. Ana was crying with a small smile on her face.

Then all of her charas froze.

"Amu-chan! Crazy Eggs!" They all said.

* * *

**~.~.**  
**Please Review**  
**~.~.  
Happy New Year!**

In Michigan, Its 1/1/2011  
~.~.


	9. Dark Crystal

**Angel: So how did everybody like my last chapter?**  
**Amu: It was great.**  
**Ikuto: At least I showed up.**  
**Angel: Be quiet, Ikuto.**  
**Ikuto: (Leans over) Why dont' you make me?**  
**Angel: (Blushes) Uhm...uh. Wait, get away from me! (pushes Ikuto away)**  
**Ikuto: (Smirks) Ja ne.**  
**Angel: Now where was I? Oh, yes. Minna!**  
**Everybody: Nani?**  
**Angel: Look! I got my own shugo chara eggs! (Pulls out 3 shugo chara eggs)**  
**Everybody: Sugoi!**  
**Yumiko: Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Cheiko, Rei, and Midori belongs to Mizuki. Angel owns the fake charas and characters.**

* * *

~Tadase's Pov~

_I didn't really get what Amu's charas meant by 'crazy eggs'._

"What are crazy eggs?" I asded Rima.

"They're a combination of X and ? eggs. More powerful." she explained.

"Amu-chi and Mizuki-chi fought a lot of them yesterday." Yaya said.

**************

* * *

**

~Amu's Pov~

Before I was able to ask where the crazy eggs were, a girl appeared.

She had long black hair in up pigtails with brown eyes. She wore a black and gray dress with a red tie, with a cross on it. (Link on profile)

She looked at me. "So you must be Hinamori Amu-san. I'm Alimata Yumiko. Sukita's sister." she said.

Surrounding her were about 80 crazy eggs! They began to crack, and pop! About 80 now teen crazy charas came out.

"Lets see if you can defeat me with so much power. Kasumi, chara~ nari." Yumiko said.

A chara girl with long black hair with a black dress came out. She had a skull hairclip.

"Watashi no kokoro, Unlock!" Yumiko said.

Black light surrounded them. It faded revealing, "Character Nari: Dark Crystal!" they both said.

Yumiko wore a different kind of black and gray dress. Her hair went to her mid-thighs. On her back were black scary wings. (Link on profile)

"Come on, Amu-san. Lets see if your tough enough to fight." she said.

_What should I do? No one's here, but me and my charas. _Still unaware of the 8 teenagers, watching.

I looked at the others, they knew fighting Yumiko _and _80 crazy chara teens were to overwhelming.

We were all scared, but I knew we had to stay strong.

_Even thought I'm trembling inside, I still need to be brave on the outside._

I felt something wiggle in my pocket. I took out the the bat-winged egg, it started to float.

We gasped when we saw the chara girl.

She had red hair with blue eyes. She had on a black hoodie, black and gray skirt, and purple leggings with black boots. She had a red tail and was holding a red scythe. (Link on profile)

She looked at Yumiko. "If you want to fight, them bring it on!" she said with a strong voice.

She turned to me, I nodded, knowing what to do.

"Watashi no kokoro, Unlock!" I said.

Dark purple light surrounded me frome the rest.

Then I saw little clips of me acting, 'cool n spicy'. How I stopped the bullies from the little boy. How I made a fight with Iwagaki-senpai.

"Amu-chan."

I turned around to see my 6th chara.

"I'm Ina. Your shugo chara that represents you outer character. You grew up being cool and spicy, and I was born." Ina explained.

I smiled. _My cool and spicy shugo chara, _I thought.

"Let's go Ina!" I said, confidently. The dark purple light was soon dark purple ribbongs, that squeezed my body. Ina went inside her egg and into my body. Making th humpty lock's crystals, dark purple.

The ribbons on me soon turned into a small black tank top, a black miniskirt with a red ribbon on the side. My black and white socks went up to my mid-thighs with black boots.

I had on a black hat, that covered my now longer hair. Black wings were on my back as I held a black and blue scythe. (Link on profile)

"Chara~ Nari: Amulet Punk!" we both said.

The charas, ex-guardians, Ikuto, and Utau gasped.

Yumiko smirked, "How about you cleansed my crazy chara teens first."

* * *

~Tadase's Pov~

After Amu, character transformed, the crazy chara teens came after Amu, but she used her scythe to put them all back in theirs, all into X eggs.

"Dark Flames!" she said. She broke her scythe in half, and on the half with nothing on it, blue flames came out, circling the X eggs into one spot.

I looked at Yumiko. She un-transformed and left. Amu was unaware, due to the X eggs.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" she said, while making a heart with her hands, and pushing them out.

"Open Heart!"The heart got bigger and purified the eggs. _Sugoi. Amu-chan really did power-up. She's so cute when she does that, _I thought.

* * *

~No one's Pov~

Amu un-did her chara~ nari with Ina. Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Ana went over to see Ina more.

They were happy to meet the 6th shugo chara. Ina smiled.

Amu reached inside her pocket to feel the dark orange and purple eggs. _Only 2 more to go, _Amu thought. She tried to move, but felt pain. She looked down to realise that her cuts were still there.

Ina and Ana noticed this and went up in front of her face.

"Amu-chan, the reason that you nightmares is because it involves you friendship with the guardians. " they both explained.

Everyone, and I mean everyone were shocked about what they just heard.

"The only way to make your nightmares away is to forgive them. Even though they forgot about you, you also forgotten about them sometimes." the both said.

Amu thought about it and sighed.

"Ok, I'll forgive them. The truth is , I really miss them."

Ina and Ana smiled, then they both looked at the cherry trees.

"Oi! Amu-chan said she'll forgive you guys. Stop hiding!" they both said.

Amu was confused, but was shocked when the ex-guardians, Ikuto, and Utau came out.

Rima, Yaya, and Utau ran out to hug Amu, while the guys didn't know if it was manly to hug.

Amu smiled, "Minna!"

"Amu, why don't you introduce us to your new charas and your friends." Utau said.

I turned and made Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia back to normal, while Rima and Yaya explained everything to them.

All the charas went into a group hug.

Then someone tapped onto Amu's shoulders. She turned around to see Tadase.

"Amu-chan, I need to talk to you in private." he said. Amu followed him out of the crowd, and into the forest.

_Since when did he start calling me, Amu-chan? _Amu thought.

When we stopped, Amu was leaning in front of a tree. Tadase had a serious face.

He put his arms around Amu's head.

_What's Tadase doing? Why is my heart beating faster? _Amu thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she felt something smack into her lips. She saw Tadase was kissing her.

She blushed. They both felt a spark when their lips touch.

* * *

**Angel: Sorry for the long wait. Plus I need help.  
Amu: What's wrong?  
Angel: I have 19 story ideas, but need help!  
Amu: Ask your friends.  
Angel: They don't know about this. Also, Amu! Tadase!  
*Both come up to Angel*  
Amu and Tadase: Nani?  
Angel: There's an empty room right around the corner.  
Amu: Ok?  
Tadase: Yeah. Amu-chan, please follow me.  
*Drags Amu to the rooms and starts to do the ending of this chapter*  
Angel: I'm sorry for the lack of Tadamu, thank 'CandieYumz' for telling me to hurry up with the Tadamu. I won't update unless I get some reviews. **

**P.S- I need help! While you review, send in some fake names (first and last). Thanks! And I also added in another story. Check it out and review it please!**


	10. Confessions

****

**Angel: I will tell eveyone more about my shugo chara eggs later. I decided to take out the Amuto parts. Sorry Amuto fans.  
****~.~.  
Disclaimer: Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Mizuki owns Cheiko, Rei, and Midori. I own the fake charas.  
~.~.**

* * *

~Amu's Pov~

_OMG! I'm kissing Tadase-kun! _I screamed in my head.

He pulled out a bit, that we were only a few inches away from each other.

He started into my eyes before speaking.

"Amu-chan, I know that you won't forgive us easily for forgetting about you. But I just want to say that I still love you, even after 3 years. Please forgive me." Tadase said.

I stood there shocked, I didn't know what to say.

Tadase started to pull away, but I stopped him, by putting my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I felt him jump a bit, but soon calmed down and started to kiss back, while putting his arms around my waist.

The kiss wasy amazing, but every good moment must end.

"Minna! Amu-chi and Tadase are kissing!" Yaya said, while pointing at us.

We both pulled away from each other, blushing.

"This isn't a suprise. I suspected this would happen." Rima said.

"Congratulations you two!" Nagi said.

"Well we should really get going. Ikuto already left. Ja ne." Utau said.

"Amu-chan, do you want me to walk you home?" Tadase asked.

I smiled. " Sure, Tadase-kun."

As we walked home, I thought about my first kiss. I blushed. When we reached my house, I turned to him.

"Tadase-kun, before I forget. I just want to say... I love you."

Tadase had a smile on his face, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ja ne, _Amu-koi_." he said, while leaving.

"Ja ne, _Tadase-koi_." I said, and with that I ran upstairs.

I jumped to be with a huge smile on my face. I giggled myself to sleep.

* * *

*The next day (No Pov)*

Everything was normal, Amu didn't have any nightmares anymore, and was happy.

When she and the girls walked out of the limo, they were greeted by their fangirls/fanboys.

They saw Rima and the others coming up to them. Amu smiled. She gave Tadase a quick kiss on the cheek, and told them to meet them at the park after school.

The day gone by quickly, the ex-guardians were on their way to the park.

When they reached the park, Amu and the girls were already there.

Dia was the first to noticed them, she turned and waved at the ex-guardians. The girls just smiled.

"Why are we here?" Rima asked.

"Its about the 'crazy charas'." Amu said.

"Well, we all need to talk about the eggs, Sukita, and Yumiko." Dia said.

They talked about it for a while, before it was a talk about a meeting place. They couldn't use the Royal Garden because that was for the new guardians.

"Lets go over someone's house to discuss this." Nag said.

"Lets see, the closest house here is Rima-tan's and Amu-chi's." Yaya stated.

"My parents dont' allow friends over." Rima said.

"Them we're going over to Hinamori's." Kukai said.

"Is that okay with you parents, _Amu-koi_?" Tadase asked.

"AMU-KOI?" Rima, Yaya, Nagi, Kukai, and Kairi said. Amu and Tadase blushed.

"Anyways, will your parents be okay with this?" Tadase asked again.

"Oh, they're at the Philippines with Amu for 2 weeks." Amu stated.

"Great, then lets go." Yaya said.

"Wait! Amu-chan come here for a sec." Ran said.

Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Ina, and Ana whispered at a good amount of space away from the ex-guardians.

**Their convesation**

**"Amu-chan, can you let the other charas human, desu~?" Suu asked.**

**"Eeeh? Why?" Amu asked.**

**"So we can go and play around in the house/mansion, while you guys talk about Sukita and Yumiko." Ran explained.**

**"Why can't I just make you guys back into chara forms?" Amu asked.**

**"Because it's more fun when your human. And we want to know what they look like when they're human." Miki explained.**

**"Ok, fine, but we need to ask them first, ok?" Amu said.**

**"Ok." they all said in unision.**

They turned around and walked to the ex-guardians, who were asking Tadase about how he and Amu got together.

"Hey guys, bring your charas in front." Amu said.

Temari, Rhythm, Kiseki, Pepe, Musashi, Daichi, and Kusukusu went up to Amu's face.

"Nana, Amu-chan?" they all asked.

"Well Ran and the others want to know if you guys wanted to be human to play around while we talked about the crazy charas." Amu explained.

They all huddled around and thought about it. Then they soon agreed and faced Amu.

"We shall agree for you to make us humans, commoner." Kiseki said.

Amu smiled, "Ok, I need all of you in a circle."

As soon as they all were in a circle, Tadase and the others couldn't wait to see what they look like.

"Oh, and Pepe." Amu started.

"Yes, Amu-chi." she said.

"Since your a baby, your going to be a child or a pre-teen, ok." Amu explained.

"Hai, dechu." Pepe answered back.

"Good, Il sisters' poenza, participio passato!" Amu said, while snapping her hainds.

Different colors surrounded then, after a few seconds to reveal 7 human charas.

Their owneres were astonished on how they looked like.

"Pepe, you look so kawaii!"

"You look like a king, Kiseki."

"Kusukusu, you need to change."

"Good job, Temari, Rhythm."

"Way to go, Daichi."

"You look like a samurai, Musashi."

**

* * *

**

**Angel: Please note that I do need to write the next chapter. So please be paitent. Please Review!**


	11. Charas

****

**Angel: I hate school.  
Amu: What's wrong?  
Angel: New quarter, new schedule, re-start grades. Horrible classes.  
Mitsuki: Just that won't work, just be your outer self.  
Angel: BUT! Everyone thinks that I'm just a sweet, innocent, angel-like child. They don't know my dark side!  
Mitsuki: If you don't be yourself, then I'll chara~ change you!****  
****~.~.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara/Doki/Party/or Encore. Mizuki owns Cheiko, Rei, and Midori. I own the fake charas.  
~.~.**

* * *

~Amu's Pov~

As the chara's owners were complimenting them, they couldn't believe how they look!

Their chara outfits aren't good on them in human version.

"Do you guys want Miki to give you new clothes?" Amu askd.

All of them nodded. Miki smiled and was able to desing 7 outfits quickly.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn." she said.

She had her paintbrush with her and blue colored light went on all the charas.

It faded to show them in different clothes, including Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. Ina and Ana wanted to rest. The clothes fit them perfectly.

Kiseki's purple hair was on throught his neck, showing determination in his blue eyes. He wor a white t-shirt saying, "I will rule the world!" with a brown jacket and black pants.

Kusukusu's long straight hair was now wavy to her waist. She looked exactly like Rima, except that she was wearing a white and blue dress, witha an orange bow. (Link on profile)

Daichi's green hair went to his neck. He wore a blue t-shirt with green shorts.

Rhythm's hair wasn't long, like Nagi's. It was short. He wor a white and purple shirt with jeans. He had on a white hat with headphones.

Temari's hair was long, down to her waist. She had a dark red hat. She wore a dark purple long-sleeves shirt with a dark purple skirt. Her dark purple socks went to her mid-thights, with matching dark boots. (Link on profile)

Musashi's hair went to his neck, with a ponytail in the back. He didn't have his glasses on, showing off he's green eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants.

Everyone's outfits were cute, but Pepe was the ultimate cute.

She looked like Yaya, except the clothes. Pepe had her hair in pigtails with a pink hat. She wore a blue, orange, pink frilly top with blue shorts. She had orange shoes with green socks. On her was a pink bunny bag. (Link on profile)

"Pepe-chan, you look so kawaii!" Yaya said.

Everyone was proud of what they look like, that they didn't see 4 other peoples' clothes yet.

"Guys! We better get going." Ran said in an annoying tone.

Everyone turned around to face Ran, Amu and the others, Their jaws dropped. Amu's charas stood out from everyone.

Ran had her hair up in 2 high ponytails with silver chopsticks in her hair. She wore a white long-sleeces shirt with a black mini-skirt. A red belt with a cross, mid-thigh black socks, an black boots. (Link on profile)

Miki _finally _didn't have a hat on. They were astonished that she actually wore a _skirt. _Her hair went down to her waist. She wore a black skirt with a matching black jacked that had a blue skull on the back and a black mini-skirt. On her legs she had fishnet leggings and black sandals. (Link on profile)

Su had on blue hat. She wore a purple shirt with the saying, "Primrose", underneath was a black tanktop. She also wore black pants and shoes. (Link on profile)

Dia's hair was down. She wore a black shirt with a stripped jacket with a plaid skirt. On her legs, she had black stockings and black boots.

Kiseki's, Rhythm's, Daichi's, and Musashi's mouths fell down from the sight of them, which made the girls smile.

"Come on, let's go." Amu said.

When they reached Amu's 'house', they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a mini-library, a sports building, flower garden, sports field, fabric building, mini-mall, and more expenisive things.

"This is Amu-chan's house?" Nagi mumered.

"Let's go to the library and we'll talk there," Amu said, then she pointed at the charas, "you guys can go and explore the place."

Amu and the others went to the library, when Rima went in, she immediately saw the latest edition of Joke Comics.

"No Way!" she said.

She grabbed them and was about to read them, when Nagi pulled them out of her hands.

"We're here to talk about the Crazy (*) Eggs." he said. Rima huffed.

While they were talking, the charas were suprised.

* * *

"No way, these sports equipment are all signed by the best players." Daichi said at the sports building.

"Ths fabrics are amazing for kimonos." Temari said in the fabric building.

"The instruments here a cool!" Rhythm said in the music department.

* * *

They were all busy, that they didn't even check the time.

"Ah! It's already 9:30!" Rima said, "my parents are probably worried."

"You guys can stay here. I have tons of guest rooms." Amu said.

Everyone called their parents, who agreed to let them stay over for the night. They all went to sleep, except for Amu.

She walked out of her room and went downstairs to get a drink.

"Amu-koi?"

Amu turned around, almost dropping the glass.

"T-tadase-koi, why are you awake?" sh askd.

"Couldn't sleep and I'm guessing so are you." he siad.

"Year, it's been a long day." Amu said, before yawning.

Tadase chuckled, "You getting sleepy?"

Before she could even answer, she swayed back and forth. Tadase saw this, before anything else could happen, Tadase picked Amu up bridal style and carried her upstairs, Amu was blushing.

Tadase setted her down to her bed, and tucked her in.

"Tadase-koi, stay with me for tonight." she asked.

Tadase blushed at the idea, "Sure Amu-koi."

He went to the other side, tucked himself in, gave Amu a kiss on her forehead, before holding her in his arms.

* * *

**Angel: This may be my longest chapter ever.  
Amu: mph...what happened?  
Tadase: Did..something...happen?  
Angel: Nope! Just some young love.  
Mitsuki: Angel is starting to think about starting to type in her other story ideas. Need 2 things. 2 boy names (first and last). Please help.  
Angel: Please go on my profile and do my poll for the chara couples. Please R&R!**


	12. Amusement Park part 1

****

Disclaimer- Amulet Cool n Spicy doesn't own anything.

* * *

Amu woke up with th sunlight blinding her eyes. She turned her head to see her boyfriend _sleeping_ peacefully.

"Tadase-koi looks so cute when he's sleeping." Amu whispered to herself.

"Amu-koi." he said. Amu blushed. _Please tell me he's sleeping, Amu thought._

"I'm not sleeping." he said, while opening his eyes.

"T-Tadase-koi! W-we should p-probably go downstairs, w-we need to go to s-school." she shuttered.

"Yeah, but there's only one problem." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"It's Saturday." he said.

"Nani?" she said, Tadase chuckled.

He stook up and walked over to her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs for breakfast." he saidm pulling out his hand. Amu took it.

They went downstairs to see Nagi cooking, Rima watching some comedy show, Kairi reading a book, and Kukai bouncing a soccer ball in the living room. No Yaya in sight.

_Where's Yay-, _"Amu-chi!" a voice yelled behind her.

Amu's thoughts were interuppted.

"Amu-chi! Look! There's an amusement park!" Yaya said, showing Amu the flyer.

"Can we go?" Yaya asked, with begging eyes.

"Uh, sure. Why not." Amu said.

"Yeah! Minna, let's go!" Yaya said, grabbing everybody's hands and running out the door.

* * *

~Amusement Park 4:00 pm~

"Let's ride all the rides!" Yaya said.

"Yaya, wait for us!" Amu said.

Yaya was like scattereed everywhere!

From one place to another. Amu and the others found Yaya with 2 bags of cotton candy, 2 bags of popcorn, 3 bags of peanut brittle, 1 large slurpee, and 10 caramel lollipops, all in her little hands.

Every sweatdropped.

"Yup! Yaya brought tons of money, just for this!" Yaya said.

"Aren't we suppose to be going on rides?" Rima asked.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" Yaya said, dragging everyone with her.

"Let's go here!" Yaya said, pointing at the ferris wheel.

Amu's eyes widened. She was scared of heights. Yes, that's right. Hinamori Amu is scared of heights. Even though she flies when she's Amulet Heart, she's still schared.

"Let's go!" Yaya said.

She dragged everyont ehre, 2 to a ride. Yaya and Kairi, Rima and Nagi, and Amu and Tadase. Kukai was checking out other games.

* * *

She was frozen still. But, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Amu-koi," he said, Amu jumped a bit.

"Y-yes." she shuttered.

"Daijoubu?" he asked.

"I-I'm j-just s-scared of h-heights." she said, shuttereing.

Tadase grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her onto his lap. Amu blushed.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you." Tadase reassured her.

Amu smiled, she felt better know that Tadase was going to be with her.

As they reached to top, the ride completely stopped and shooked.

They looked down to see a man with a worrid face pressing bottons.

Amu's eyes widened.

"No. This can't be happening." she said.

Tadase hugged her and kissed her forehead to keep her calm, whiched worked, for a little while.

When the man tried to fix it, the ride just gotten worse.

The ferris wheen shooked haster, fast enough to make Amu fall out of Tadase's lap and fall off the side.

"Ahh!"

"Amu!" Tadase yelled.

Amu was holding onto the handle bar.

Tadase grabbed her other arm, trying to pull her up.

"Help!"


	13. Amusement Park part 2

****

**Angel: *giggle, giggle, giggle***

**Rima: What's with the giggling! I can't drink my cocoa!**

**Angel: Yesterday (Valentines Day), my crush asked my to be his girlfriend!**

**Yaya: Who is he? Do we know him? Does he have any shugo charas? Does he have a fanfiction?**

**Angel: No, No, Yes, and No.**

**Rima: Not much info on him.**

**Angel: Shut up!**

**Tadase: So. Who is he?**

**Angel: Ok, this is his basic info: Age: 13, Hair Color: Yellow/Brown, Eye Color: Brown, Name: Justin (not saying last name)**

**Amu: Yup, that's basic info all right.**

**(Door opens to show a blonde haired boy)**

**Angel: Justin-kun! Why are you here?**

**Amu: So that's Justin.**

**Angel: Yup, this is Justin, my boyfriend.**

**Justin: Hey everyone! Nice to meet you.**

**Yaya: Why don't you have a fanfiction?**

**Justin: I don't really have any ideas, so I help Angelica with her spelling and check it for her. She doesn't really check her story draft that much.**

**Angel: HEY!**

**Justin: Don't worry I still love you. *kisses Angel's cheek***

**Angel: *blushes* W-well, on to the chappie.**

**Justin: My girlfriend doesn't own anything.**

* * *

Tadase held onto Amu, trying to pull her up. Amu's hand slipped from the handle and pushed her down.

Making Tadase almost go down also.

_What should i do? _Amu thought.

Then she thought of a very risky plan.

"Tadase-koi. You got to let me go!" Amu said.

Tadase looked at her with an, 'Are you nuts?' look.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked, still trying to pull her up.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be f-fine!" Amu tried to reassure her. Keyword- tried.

Tadase knew Amu was just trying to make sure that he doesn't fall as well.

_Does she really think that I'm going to just let her fall? I will NEVER let that happen. _Tadase thought.

"I'm never let you go, Amu-koi." Tadase mumbled.

Tadase held onto Amu's hand harder. He used all his effort to pull her up, which worked.

"Tadase-koi." Amu whispered, seeing Tadase's effort.

Tadase was able to pull Amu up. He set Amu onto his lap and hugged her to death.

Amu hugged back and cried on his shoulder. She kept saying, 'Thank you' to Tadase.

Tadase was glad that Amu was okay, but he hated seeing her cry.

Tadase loosened his grip on Amu and looked at her.

She had tears running down her cheeks and her face was really red.

Tadase wiped the tears away and kissed her, on the LIPS!

Amu blushed, making her face even more redder.

Amu kissed Tadase back when she felt him pushing away.

Tadase was shocked by this, but closed his eyes and continued their soon-to-be make-out.

Amu wrapped her arms around Tadase's neck as Tadase pulled his arms around Amu's waist.

Both deepening the kiss.

Tadase licked Amu's bottom lip, asking for permission. Amu opened her mouth without any hesitation. As Tadase's tongue went into Amu's, Amu did as well.

Amu opened her mouth more, allowing Tadase more room. He didn't object. Their tongues slid against each other, again, and again.

"Amu-chi! Tadase! Stop making out or Yaya will faint!" Yaya yelled.

Amu and Tadase pulled away from each other, both faces red. They saw that they were at the bottom.

"Come on! Lets go on some rides!" Yaya said, grabbing Amu's and Tadase's hand.

_I wonder what the charas are doing._Amu thought.

**

* * *

**

~With the charas~

"OMG! This shirt is soo funny!" Kusukusu said.

She was holding an orange shirt that said, 'Clown Freak'.

"Try it on Kusukusu, also try this skirt." Miki said, giving Kusukusu a white skirt.

Kusukusu went into the changing room.

The charas asked Amu and the others if they could go shopping by themselves.

They went in partners. Miki, Kusukusu, and Kiseki. Temari, Dia, and Rhythm. Su, Pepe, and Musashi. Ran and Daichi.

Kusukusu came out looking like a doll.

"You look amazing! How about trying on a black jacket?" Miki said.

Kusukusu put on a black jacket. It matched the shirt, but not the skirt. Miki told her to put on a black skirt instead. It matched.

"Let's buy it!" Both said in unision.

"Wait! You're buying too much!"

Both turned around to see Kiseki carrying 5 heaving bags.

"Don't worry. Amu-chan gave me $5,000. So we can buy anything we want." Miki explained.

Kiseki thought about all of those bags. He flinched.

"Just hurry up!" he said.

* * *

~With Temari and Dia~

"This kimono looks nice." Temari said, looking at a gold-colored kimono.

"Don't you think it's too short?" Dia asked.

The kimono went down to like you mid-thighs.

"Yeah, but just try it on." Temari said, giving Dia the kimono and pushing her into the changing room.

Dia came out looking hot!

"Rhythm! Come here!" Temari yelled.

"Wait! Temari! What are you doing!" Dia asked.

"Yo! Whatcha need sis?" Rhythm asked, then he looked at Dia, he started to blush.

Which made her blush.

Temari giggled.

"How about we buy it?" she asked.

"Uhm, ok." Dia said.

She felt uncomfortable seeing that Rhythm was staring at her.

Temari noticed this and nudged Rhythm's shoulders.

He looked at Temari and stopped staring at Dia.

"Come on! Let's buy it!" Temari said.

* * *

~With Ran and Daichi~

In the sports department (clothes and equipment), Ran and Daichi were looking around.

Ran found a cute, but revealing cheerleading outfit.

She went into the changing rooms. When she came out, she called out Daichi.

"Daichi!" Ran yelled.

Daichi came to see what she wanted. He found an awesome pair of sports sneakers.

"What is it Ra-" he stopped when he saw what Ran was wearing.

She had on a red strapless shirt that showed her stomach, with a matching skirt down to her mid-thighs.

Since she filled in everything a cheerleader needs, she looked like a cheerleader model!

"So? How do I look?" Ran asked.

"Y-y-y-you l-l-look g-g-great Ran." Daici shuttered out.

"Thx! Then I'll buy it!" she said, making Daichi blush.

* * *

~With Su and Pepe~

"Su-tan! Pepe needs food! Pepe needs food!" Pepe said.

"Ok. Let's go get Musashi first, then we'll get something to eat, okay?" Su said.

They found Musashi looking at samurai clothes. Su grabbed Musashi's hand, but Musashi thought it was a ninja and flipped her over.

"Aaah!"

Su fell to the ground. Musashi saw who he flipped and was shocked.

"Su-chan! Are you okay?" Musashi asked.

"Yeah, I'm f- Aah!" Su was trying to stand, but fell down from her ankle.

"Su-tan! What's wrong?" Pepe asked.

"I think I have a sprained ankle." Su said.

Musashi thought of something.

He put his arms under Su and carried her bridal style.

This made Su blush, but she smiled.

"Musashi-kun, I need to tell you something." Su said.

"What is it, Su-chan?" Musashi asked, looking at her.

* * *

**Angel: That's all.**

**Musashi: Why did I think that Su was a ninja?**

**Angel: You were looking at samurai clothes, and thought of it.**

**Musashi: Oh.**

**Rima: I wasn't in it.**

**Angel: I didn't know where to put you it.**

**Yaya: Why did Amu-chi need to make-out in front of Yaya?**

**Amu and Tadase: *blushing like crazy***

**Angel: Duh? 'cuz they thought that they were still on the top, and they're in love.**

**Rima: Like you and Justin?**

**Angel: *blush* Y-yeah.**

**Justin: Yes, we are in love. *kisses Angel's cheek***

**Angel: *blushes* J-justin-kun!**

**Amu and Tadase: Please review!**


End file.
